disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
If I Never Knew You
thumb|250px"If I Never Knew You" é uma canção dos artistas norte-americanos Jon Secada e Shanice, do filme de animação da Disney, Pocahontas. A canção foi escrita pelo compositor Alan Menken e pelo letrista Stephen Schwartz, e originalmente gravada pela cantora americana Judy Kuhn em seu papel no cinema como a voz de Pocahontas, e pelo ator americano Mel Gibson em seu papel como o capitão John Smith. A versão de Shanice e Secada é ouvida durante os créditos finais do filme, e foi lançada em 12 de setembro de 1995 como o segundo single da trilha sonora do filme, após a versão pop de Vanessa Williams para "Colors of the Wind". A canção de amor romântica foi originalmente desenvolvida para a cena da prisão onde Pocahontas visita John Smith antes que ele deve ser condenado à morte pelo suposto assassinato de Kocoum, um guerreiro Powhatan confiável a quem Pocahontas ia se casar. O número musical, que era cerca de 90% animado, era para ser um dueto realizado pela dupla como eles reconhecem os seus fortes sentimentos de amor. Como a música parecia não combinar com o enredo do filme, Alan Menken, o compositor das músicas de Pocahontas, sugeriu que ia música fosse cortada, porque ele também sentiu que diminuiu o ritmo do filme, com uma outra canção, Savages, cinco minutos depois. Embora cortada do filme em si, If I Never Knew You ainda foi realizada por Jon Secada e Shanice nos créditos finais e lançada como single. Jon Secada e Shanice também cantaram a música em espanhol, e Jon Secada também cantou em Português do Brasil, não com Shanice, mas com Daniela Mercury. Em 2005, a Disney lançou a edição de décimo aniversário de Pocahontas, que teve a música totalmente animada e integrada no filme, mas foi um recurso opcional que você pode recusar se quiser assistir a versão teatral original em vez disso. Foi realizada por Mel Gibson (John Smith) e Judy Kuhn (Pocahontas), dentro da narrativa do filme. Foi gravada para o filme original em 1995. Letra Letra do encerramento Jon Secada: If I never knew you If I never felt this love I would have no inkling of How precious life can be And if I never held you I would never have a clue How at last I'd find in you The missing part of me. In this world so full of fear Full of rage and lies I can see the truth so clear In your eyes So dry your eyes And I'm so grateful to you I'd have lived my whole life through Lost forever If I never knew you Shanice: If I never knew you I'd be safe but half as real Never knowing I could feel A love so strong and true I'm so grateful to you I'd have lived my whole life through Lost forever If I never knew you Jon: I thought our love would be so beautiful Shanice: Somehow we'd make the whole world bright Jon e Shanice: I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night But still my heart is saying we were right Shanice: Oh if I never knew you Jon: There's no moment I regret Shanice: If I never felt this love Jon: Since the moment that we met Shanice: I would have no inkling of Jon: If our time has gone too fast Shanice: How precious life can be... Jon: I've lived at last... Jon e Shanice: I thought our love would be so beautiful Somehow we'd make the whole world bright Shanice: I thought our love wuold be so beautiful We'd turn the darkness into light Jon e Shanice: And still my heart is saying we were right Jon: We were right And if I never knew you Shanice: If I never knew you Jon: I'd have lived my whole life through Shanice: Empty as the sky Jon e Shanice: Never knowing why Lost forever If I never knew you Letra do filme John Smith: If I never knew you If I never felt this love I would have no inkling of How precious life can be If I never held you I would never have a clue How at last I'd find in you The missing part of me In this world so full of fear Full of rage and lies I can see the truth so clear In your eyes So dry your eyes And I'm so grateful to you I'd have lived my whole life through Lost forever If I never knew you Pocahontas: I thought our love would be so beautiful Somehow we'd make the whole world bright I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night But still my heart is saying we were right For if I never knew you John Smith: There's no moment I regret Pocahontas: If I never knew this love John Smith: Since the moment that we met Pocahontas: I would have no inkling of John Smith: If our time has gone too fast Pocahontas: How precious life can be... John Smith: I've lived at last... (Instrumental) John Smith: And I'm so grateful to you I'd have lived my whole life through Empty as the sky Pocahontas: Never knowing why John Smith e Pocahontas: Lost forever If I never knew you Versão brasileira Jon Secada: Se eu não te encontrasse Nem sentisse este amor eu jamais iria supor Que a vida é o maior bem Se eu jamais te visse Desde o dia em que eu vim Não veria que você É o que faltava em mim Onde há tanta falsidade E terror no ar Eu só vejo a verdade Ao olhar o seu olhar E eu quero agradecer Tantas coisas me fez ver E o destino quis que eu te encontrasse Daniela Mercury: Se eu não te encontrasse Nem sentisse este amor Eu jamais iria supor Que a vida é o maior bem E eu quero agradecer Tantas coisas me fez ver E o destino quis que eu te encontrasse Juntos: O nosso amor tem grande emoção E nos alegra o coração O ódio e o medo têm poder destruidor Só conduzem a inútil agressão Mas ouça o coração que tem razão Daniela Mercury: Se eu não te encontrasse Jon Secada: Eu vou sempre bem dizer Daniela Mercury: Nem sentisse este amor Jon Secada: O momento de te ver Daniela Mercury: Eu jamais iria supor Jon Secada: Dure o tempo que durar Daniela Mercury: Que a vida é o maior bem Jon Secada: Vou desfrutar Juntos: O nosso amor tem grande emoção E nos alegra o coração Daniela Mercury: O nosso amor tem grande emoção E o medo só causa a destruição Jon Secada: Mas ouço o coração que tem razão Tem razão Quero agradecer Daniela Mercury: Quero agradecer Jon Secada: Tantas coisas me fez ver Daniela Mercury: Ouço o coração Juntos: Que tem a razão E o destino Quis que eu te encontrasse. Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Romance Categoria:Canções deletadas Categoria:Cenas deletadas Categoria:Canções de Pocahontas Categoria:Canções da Disney Princesas Categoria:Canções de Encerramento Categoria:Canções de Heroínas Categoria:Canções de Heróis